The Three
by theultimatebooknerd37
Summary: One will bring peace, one will bring destruction, and one will have the power to shape Thunderclan into the greatest clan in the forest. When Rockpaw becomes a medicine cat, his part of the prophecy is clear, but with Icepaw and Mosspaw, it isn't as clear. Both cats want to be leader, but one is pushed by her own ambition, and the other for the good of her beloved clan.


The Three

Cats of Thunderclan

Leader:

Goldenstar

Deputy:

Brightfur

Medicine cat:

Skypool

Warriors:

Liontail, apprentice: whitepaw

Rainclaw

Fluttertail

Bramblefoot

Leafberry

Sandfur

Ashpelt

Snakeye

Apprentices:

Whitepaw

Queens:

Featherpelt- mother to Mosskit, Rockkit, and Icekit

Luckstorm- mother to Sweetkit and Fuzzykit

Elders:

Longtooth

Brokenjaw

Prologue

When Goldenstar slipped into a dream and opened his eyes, he recognized this place immediately. He had come here in dreams before and it looked just as beautiful every time. No where was there a place as wonderful as this. The prey was always plentiful and peace covered the entirety of the territory like a soft blanket. He wandered around the calm land, happy that tonight would be a good dream. Lately, the poor toms dreams had been troubled, with thoughts of Thunderclan being destroyed and blood everywhere. Maybe that's why he was here tonight. Maybe Starclan wanted to explain that his dreams weren't true and that the future was quiet for his clan. There was also the possibility that his dreams were more than that, and that somehow Thunderclan would be no more.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, a cat whom Goldenflower vaguely recognized, ran up to him, fur flat, but eyes wide and showing fear. Before Thunderclan's leader had a chance to figure out who this cat was, he was already speaking.

"I am Willowstar." Of course! Willowstar had been leader when Goldenstar was just a kit, but he had died before he was even made into an apprentice, so he didn't remember much. He remembered Thrushstar, Willowstar's successor better. Willowstar continued speaking. "Your clan will face many troubles throughout your leadership. You must guide them and help them to the best of your ability. Your skills will be greatly put to the test. But I must warn you: soon there will be three. One will bring peace, one will bring destruction, and one has the power to shape Thunderclan into the greatest clan in the forest. You must choose wisely. The fate of your clan is in your paws."

"How will I know if I'm right?" Goldenstar was terrified. The shimmery warrior was already beginning to fade away.

"Trust yourself." Willowstar's voice sounded far off.

"No! Wait! You can't leave!" He called, but when he opened his eyes, he was back in his own den, light shining through the bracken. The dream was already starting to become a memory. "Starclan help us." Goldenstar mewed softly to himself.

Chapter 1

"Come on Rockkit!" Mosskit nudged Rockkit, who was curled up next to Featherpelt. "Why hasn't he opened his eyes yet?" she asked their mother.

"Don't worry little one, I'm sure he'll open them soon. Then, you and Icekit can take him out into camp. Don't bother him now though. When he's ready, he'll do it."

Why couldn't he be ready now? Mosskit wondered.

Out if the three littermates, Mosskit had been the first one to be born, the first one to open her eyes, the first one to go out of the nursery. Featherpelt had tried to make her wait, but the young cat was too eager. Icekit sometimes felt left behind with Mosskit, who was already starting to get stronger and more excited. Icekit hoped that once she became an apprentice, she would get her chance to show everyone that she could be the best warrior Thunderclan had ever seen.

She was just as eager as Mosskit, but a little bit better at listening to what they're told to do, so she hadn't been out of the nursery yet. She was waiting for Rockkit to open his eyes, so that they could all go together. Even though she had never been into the clearing, she knew a bit about what it looked like. When Mosskit went out for the first time, she had explained every little detail to Icekit about where things were and what things looked like. She had also asked Featherpelt what it was like in camp and all throughout Thunderclan territory, so she even knew a little about the forest. Icekit was very excited to get to see it, but after almost three days, poor Rockkit was still weak. It had been a hard kitting. Featherpelt had been ill before the kits were born and Skypool, the medicine cat, said that Rockkit was very weak and might not live, but the other two kits didn't know that. Featherpelt had decided not to tell them. She was very protective of her kits and she didn't want Mosskit and Icekit to worry about their brother. She also didn't want Rockkit to get any special treatment from them that would make him feel left out. If Rockkit didn't die, she didn't want the others to tease him about being sick.

After about a moon had passed, the three kits, all of them still alive, had explored the camp and wanted nothing more than to be apprentices, wondering who their mentors would be. Mosskit and Icekit grew fairly quickly and were continuing to get stronger each day, but Rockkit remained small and weak, and had trouble seeing. He was not blind, he just couldn't see as well as the other cats in the clan. The three of them had left the nursery before, but Rockkit would sit there sniffing around and sometimes walking a short ways, while Icekit and Mosskit explored everything. Icekit longed to go farther, out of camp, and see what else was out there, but she knew it wasn't allowed. Mosskit knew this too, but it never stopped her from trying. Despite all of Icekit's and Rockkit's warnings, he had tried to leave anyway, only to be brought back almost immediately by Liontail, who was returning from a hunting patrol. Icekit wondered if Liontail could be their father, since he had been the one to bring her littermate back. She pushed the thought away. Certainly their father wouldn't have cared enough to bring Mosskit back. Their father never visited them. In fact, none of them even knew who their father was. Featherpelt had kept her mate a secret. No matter how many times Mosskit asked, his mother would never say. Of course Icekit wondered who he was too, but she didn't ask. She noticed that every time he was mentioned she froze, and her eyes glazed over painfully for a heartbeat before regaining her control and returning to normal. Rockkit was still too weak to ask about anything really.

Three more moons passed, and although Rockkit had grown, the whole of Thunderclan could tell that he would not be ready to be a warrior apprentice in less than a moon. Rockkit was fragile and weak still, and even Featherpelt had her doubts. Skypool kept saying that he was lucky to even be alive, but Icekit didn't want to leave him behind in his training. Even as such a young kit, she already knew the feeling of not being as good as her littermates, and she would never want to put Rockkit in that position. The nursery was starting to get crowded. As the three kits were growing, Luckstorm had moved in, expecting Liontail's kits. It was then when Icekit realized that Liontail was most definitely not their father. He visited Luckstorm every day, if not twice, bringing her fresh kill or just stopping by to check on her. The kits came, a tom and a she-cat, both very healthy, and they were named Fuzzykit and Sweetkit. Icekit, Rockkit and Mosskit couldn't even take two steps before one of them attacked their tails. Although Icekit was very excited to get out of there, when it finally came time for her and Mosskit to become warrior apprentices, she had asked the leader if he could put it off for a bit, until Rockkit was ready. With a sparkle in his eye, Goldenstar denied her request, saying that something even better would happen, and Rockkit wouldn't have wait. When the dawn patrol had gotten back, Goldenstar leaped up onto the great rock and called "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the great rock and join me for a clan meeting" and all of the warriors and apprentices came over and sat.

Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the great rock and join me for a clan meeting!" Goldenstar's loud call grabbed the attention of every cat in the clearing. They all padded over to see what was going on. Rockkit, Icekit, and Mosskit were in the front of the group, near Featherpelt, Brightfur, and Skypool. Even though they knew that they would all be apprentices, Goldenstar had made that pretty clear while talking with Icekit, curiosity clawed at her insides, wondering what Rockkit would do. He wouldn't be able to keep up with her and Mosskit, and once again she felt a twinge of guilt that he might feel as though he was trailing behind them.

"Mosskit. Come forward please." Mosskit bounced up and hurried to the front, obviously not wanting to wait another second before starting his training. "Mosskit. Your enthusiasm for becoming a warrior is encouraging and you already look very promising. You will know be known as Mosspaw, until you have completed your training and are ready to take on the full responsibilities of a warrior." Here, the leader paused, his gaze on one of the cats in the front row. Then, he continued. "Brightfur. You are one of the strongest cats in this clan and you have a lot of experience with apprentices, which will be helpful in training Mosspaw. I know that you will pass on everything you know to this young cat, and help him reach his full potential." Brightfur stepped forward and stood next to Mosspaw, and the two cats touched noses. Pride shone in Mosspaw's eyes, obviously pleased to be the deputy's apprentice.

Icekit felt a small tug of disappointment in her stomach. Her sister would be training with the clan deputy! Despite her jealousy, she called her name loudly with the rest of the clan, cheering for the new apprentice. When she shifted her gaze from Mosspaw to Goldenstar, she found the leader already looking at her thoughtfully with his intense green eyes.

"Icekit." He called, and the young cat stood up.

"Go on little one." Featherpelt was behind her and gave her a light nudge.

Icekit walked up, much more calmly than Mosskit had, and stood proudly next to her sister. Her sister glanced at her.

"I have no doubt that you will try your best in your training and become the best that you can be. You will now be known as Icepaw." Icepaw couldn't help but notice that Mosspaw's speech had been longer and had mentioned that he was already showing good signs of a warrior. Is there something wrong with the way I've been acting? "Rainclaw." When the leader announced this, the young warrior looked up in surprise. "You are young still, but you are one of the best warriors this clan has to offer. You show great loyalty to the clan, and I hope that you pass down the same respect for the warrior code to Icepaw." He thinks I'm not loyal! He thinks that Mosspaw is more loyal than I am! I'll show him!

Rainclaw stepped forward, clearly trying to hide his surprise. His eyes gave him away though; he obviously had not expected an apprentice so soon after becoming a warrior. They touched noses and Icepaw tried to stand tall. Her eyes locked with Featherpelt's and she noticed that her mother's eyes were glazed again. This time, it was with pride though, not pain or shock. She was so proud that her kits were growing up, but she knew that she would miss sleeping with them in the nursery. Of course, she was also glad that she didn't have to sleep in the nursery anymore, because Sweetkit and Fuzzykit were growing quickly and if the other three still had to sleep in there with their mother, there wouldn't be any room to move.

The clan was just starting to spread out again and continue with their duties, when Goldenstar called out once more. "There is one more thing I must do." Everyone looked around, surprised. "Rockkit, please come forward."

This added to the cats' shock. They all turned to each other and a hushed murmur flowed throughout the clearing.

"He's not ready to train!" When Icepaw heard this, she was shocked. Not so much by what was said, she agreed that Rockkit would never be able to keep up with them, but more by who said it. She looked over to Mosspaw, wondering why she would say that. It was true, everyone knew it, but his own littermate didn't have to rub it in with every cat watching!

Rockkit padded to the front, and the buzz died down. They all wanted to hear what was happening. "You have suffered so much even at such a young age, and I know that you would never wish that on any other cat. That is why I do this with so much certainty. Skypool, please come forward." Several cats gasped as Skypool calmly walked up and stood next to her future apprentice. "Rockkit, you are ready for this kind of training. You will be known as Rockpaw, the new medicine cat apprentice. Skypool, you know how to use every herb in this forest. I'm sure that you will pass down all of your knowledge to Rockpaw and help him become a fully trained medicine cat." Skypool bent down and touched noses with Rockpaw, her eyes shining. She had mentioned before that she could use an apprentice; the medicine cat had a lot of responsibility and she could certainly use some help.

Icepaw didn't think she had ever been prouder. She was an apprentice, her sister was being trained by the deputy, and her brother was going to be a medicine cat! Her mother's eyes were still shining and she looked as if she were about to burst with pride for her kits.

Rainclaw turned to her and once again shock hit Icepaw. She could actually leave camp and train and be a warrior! She was very excited.

"You can leave camp now, don't worry." Liontail's mew could be heard from where she was standing, even though he had been talking to Mosspaw. Everyone went up to Mosspaw and Rockkit to congratulate them, and then a few cats padded over with words for Icepaw too. Not as many cats congratulated her. I guess I'm not as important as them, a medicine cat and the deputy's apprentice. I'll show them; I'll be the best warrior in the whole clan! She vowed.

"Do you want to go out and look at the territory?" Rainclaw's mew pulled her back into reality, and when she looked up at her mentor, she saw sympathy in his gaze. She had clearly noticed the lack of interaction as much as Icepaw had, and could tell that Icepaw was disappointed.

Icepaw perked up a little. She could leave camp now! "Sure!" Icepaw tried to be as enthusiastic as she could. Mosspaw was always very enthusiastic about everything, and since all of the cats seemed to like her, maybe they would like Icepaw too, if she could be a little bit more like her sister. Rainclaw took her out around the boundaries to show her the territory. Icepaw had wanted to go out with Mosspaw, so that they could train together, but Mosspaw hadn't so much as glanced at her since the apprentice ceremony.

"Taste the air." Rainclaw commanded Icepaw. He paused and waited for her to close her mouth, showing that she had done so. "What do you smell?"

"There are some cats coming from over there." Icepaw flicked her tail to indicate which direction her clanmates were coming from. "It smells like Liontail and Whitepaw."

Rainclaw nodded. "They're out hunting today. What else?" Icepaw opened her jaw again, to see what else was happening. Suddenly, a new scent entered, one that she had never smelled before.

"What is that smell?" She asked her mentor. Her mentor didn't appear to have smelled anything, but when she opened her mouth after Icepaw mentioned it, she stiffened. Her eyes opened wide and confused.

"Windclan."

"Are they on our territory?" She looked at Rainclaw to explain, but her mentor had already turned and was heading back to their camp. They had to warn Goldenstar that another clan was on their territory.

When the two cats entered the camp, a few cats looked up to see what was happening, but most of them didn't acknowledge their presence. Rainclaw ran up to Goldenstar and quietly mewed something in his ear. Rockpaw padded up next to Icepaw.

"What's going on? What happened?"

As Icepaw explained to her brother that she and Rainclaw had scented Windclan cats on Thunderclan land, Rockpaw gasped. "That's against the warrior code!" Icepaw nodded, looking nervous, as Featherpelt walked up and joined them. She looked as though she was about to ask them if they knew what was going on, but she didn't get the words out. Goldenstar had already leaped up onto the great rock and was calling the cats over.

"We have had a report that their are Windclan cats in our territory. We must fight them off and show them that they must respect our borders. Liontail, is Whitepaw ready to fight?" He looked at the warrior, and when he nodded, the leader continued speaking. "The patrol will include Liontail and Whitepaw, Brightfur, Bramblefoot, Leafberry, Featherpelt, and Rainclaw, along with myself. The rest of you will be in charge of guarding the camp, in case they make it this far."

As Icepaw's mother stood up and walked over to join the patrol, Icepaw called out "Good luck!" Rockpaw nodded his head in agreement and Featherpelt thanked them both.

"Why can't we go? I'm almost as big as Whitepaw and she gets to go!" This was the first thing that Mosspaw had said to Icepaw since the had become apprentices earlier that morning. Icepaw couldn't believe how stupid her sister was being.

"You want to fight? We don't know any battle moves yet! Whitepaw has been training for nearly four moons. She's prepared. You aren't!" Icepaw answered Mosspaw's question easily. It made sense that they wouldn't be going, and she was glad that she wouldn't have to fight so soon. Even though Whitepaw had been an apprentice for a while, she had never been in a battle, and the poor young cat looked nervous.

Fluttertail, who had apparently overheard the two new apprentices talking, padded over and joined them. "Icepaw is right, Mosspaw. You wouldn't do well to fight without knowing how to. Almost any cat in Windclan would be able to beat you. I know you are excited and you want to fight, but you aren't ready, like Icepaw said."

"I'm more ready than some cats in this clan!" As she spoke, she was staring directly at her brother. Rockpaw, seeing this, replied back.

"I'm training to be a medicine cat. I don't really care if you think that it's a good thing or not. I know I wouldn't be able to fight or be a warrior, and I don't care. I'm going to do my very best to serve my clan, whatever you might say!"

Icepaw blinked, confused, hearing her brothers sharp words. Had they gotten into an argument while she was out? What had Mosspaw said to make Rockpaw that angry? Mosspaw doesn't want Rockpaw to be a medicine cat? Why not? I think it's great that he will be able to help his clan, even though he would never be a warrior! Rockpaw wasn't done talking yet though. "I bet you're just jealous because now people will pay attention to me now too, and it won't just be you who is always the center of everything. I'm sorry that you won't get to make fun of me for being so bad at everything that you can do, but I will be able to do way more than you as a medicine cat. Don't worry. Some day, when I'm the medicine cat, you will come to me for help, and wish that you had thanked me sooner, instead of taunting me for being weak. If I'm weak, then so what? I'll be the best medicine cat this clan has ever seen!"

Icepaw's insides were turning. Mosspaw did like to be the center of attention didn't he? The part that hurt her most though, was knowing that even Rockpaw, who was partly blind could see that the cats like Mosspaw better, and now they liked Mosspaw and Rockpaw better than her. No matter what I do, will I always be the least favorite? She pushed the thought out of her mind. No. I will show everyone that I am the best, and even Mosspaw will be jealous of me!

Chapter 3

Icepaw was asleep when the battle patrol got back, but she didn't sleep long. The yowling out in the clearing startled her. Usually, after a battle, the clan would celebrate and talk about it, but they weren't talking. They seemed angry. Did they lose? She ran out of her den and looked around. They all looked angry too.

"I can't believe they lost!" Icepaw turned around to see who had just spoken, and although she knew who it was, she was surprised by the voice. Rockpaw was training as a medicine cat, not a warrior! How does he know what's going on before I do?

"What happened?"

"They lost."

"Well duh! But how did they lose? What happened?" This time, Icepaw emphasized the word happened to show that she wanted details.

"I don't know. You'll have to go ask someone who was actually there. Skypool just told me that they lost and then went into the den. She hasn't come out yet."

Just as he spoke, Skypool entered the clearing carrying a bundle of herbs and walked past Rockpaw and Icepaw. Icepaw got up and followed, wondering why the usually calm medicine cat was in such a hurry. Rockpaw followed too.

"That smelled like mint and rosemary that she was holding." Rockpaw was tasting the air. "What is that used for again?" He had forgotten what they were for, but he knew that the smell of them was very strong. Suddenly, Rockpaws fur started to bristle and his eyes widened. He suddenly started running after Skypool. When he saw where she had stopped, he froze.

Icepaw, not expecting the sudden stop, bumped into him. "Why are we..." When she looked up, she broke off and gasped. There, a cat lay perfectly still, eyes open but unseeing. The glazed look in her eyes was common for this cat, but Icepaw knew that she was dead.

"No!" She wailed. Turning to Skypool, she said, "there must be something you can do! You're the medicine cat! You have to save her! Featherpelt! You can't be dead! Come back! No!" Icepaw was so stricken about the death of her mother, that she couldn't even think. She flung herself unto the limp body of her mother and snuggled into her fur. It was cold and it smelled of herbs. Rockpaw hadn't said anything yet. He was too shocked.

"She can't be dead. The warrior code says that you can't kill a cat unless there's a good reason!" When Rockpaw finally spoke, pain was evident in his voice. Rockpaw didn't want to accept that his mother was gone.

"She'll never see me become a warrior." Icepaw's voice was quiet, but Rainclaw, who was standing nearby, heard it. She padded up beside Icepaw.

"Your mother will be watching from Starclan. She hasn't left you." Icepaw's mentor meant the words to be encouraging, but they brought on a whole new wave of grief.

"I want her here though! I don't want her in Starclan! I want to be able to talk to her and see the pride in her eyes at the warrior ceremony and wish me good luck before battle. She didn't even get to see me train or hunt! She will miss me catching my first prey and fighting in my first battle! I want her to come back! Skypool make her come back! She can't die yet. I'm not ready!"

Mosspaw, who didn't know what had happened, walked up and when he saw the body, he looked shocked. He didn't look particularly sad, he just looked surprised. "How did she die?"

Icepaw turned towards him. Didn't he know that this was his mother that he died? Didn't he care? Wasn't he sad?

"She was fighting a Windclan warrior and she was killed." Skypool was speaking quickly, while she was preparing the body for the vigil. "She was still weak from being sick. She never made a full recovery and she knew that. Featherpelt chose to take the risk anyway and fight. Windclan did not go easy on her and she fought hard until the very end. I think she was just exhausted and the pain was too much and she kept coughing. She was having trouble breathing. Then, she died."

"Who killed her?" Mosspaw seemed more angry then sad, as if he would personally go and find who did it and kill them.

"Hawkstorm." The answer came not from Skypool, but from Brightfur. "Come with me." Mosspaw got up and followed his mentor away from the area where the clan was gathered.

Icepaw's jaw fell open. "She's leaving?" They had just found out that their mother was dead and Mosspaw was leaving.

"Icepaw, Rockpaw, you need to come away too. We have to bring Featerpelt back to camp so that we can sit vigil." This time it was Goldenstar talking. Rockpaw got up and padded away towards camp, but Icepaw didn't move.

"No! She was my mother! I'm not going to leave her. I'm staying with her here. I don't want to sit vigil for her. I want her to come back!"

"Icepaw. Let's take a walk." Rainclaw tried to get Icepaw to get off of her mom so they could carry her. Icepaw shook her head. Suddenly, she felt her mentor pick her up and begin to carry her.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Icepaw's wails were loud and every cat heard. Mosspaw turned towards her when they passed, and the two littermates locked eyes for a split second. Icepaw quickly looked away when she realized that her sister's eyes were filled with disgust. She quickly stopped. Featherpelt would have comforted her if she were still here. If she were still here though, Icepaw wouldn't need comforting. She would be just fine, out training and enjoying her first day as an apprentice.

When they entered camp, Icepaw received sympathetic looks from just suit every warrior there.

"What's wrong mom?" Fuzzykit had been asking Luckstorm the same question for a while, without actually giving her any time to answer. "Why is Icepaw so sad?" The younger cat ran up to Icepaw. "What's wrong?"

Icepaw didn't answer. She just let out another wail, unable to form words. Even though Fuzzykit hadn't meant to upset Icepaw, she nudged him out of the way and ran over to her Goldenstar, who had her mother on his back.

"What's wrong with Featherpelt?" Fuzzykit asked Luckstorm. Luckstorm walked over behind Icepaw and sat beside the still cat. Icepaw and Rockpaw curled up together next to their mother and eventually fell asleep like that. Mosspaw was nowhere to be seen.

The next morning was hard. Rockpaw and Icepaw were still curled up, but Featherpelt was gone. The elders had gone with Goldenstar and Skypool to burry the fallen warrior.

Icepaw didn't want to face the day, knowing that there was no one she could ever make proud of her. Even after Mosspaw showed everyone that she didn't care about their mother, cats still went out of their way to show sympathy towards the young cat. That's hardly fair. No one seems to care how I feel, even though I'm the one grieving, I'm the one who actually misses her. Mosspaw couldn't care less, but everyone else cares about her. Why does no one care about me? Or Rockpaw?

She still had no idea who her father was, but she knew that he would never be proud of her. If he was proud, why wouldn't he admit that he was Featherpelts mate? Why would he keep it a secret? Almost every cat was already missing Featherpelt. The young warrior was pretty well liked, and many cats thought that if she hadn't moved to the nursery, she would have been made deputy. She was strong and loyal, and would be a great leader.

Icepaw turned around, hearing pawsteps behind her. Rainclaw was standing there. "Do you want to go hunting today?"

No, of course I don't want to go hunting! My mother just died! She was about to say that aloud, but then thought, what would Mosspaw do? She wouldn't just sit around mourning; she's probably already out and doing stuff! "Sure. That'd be great!"

She was going to say bye to Rockpaw, but when she turned to look at him, she saw him already padding away towards the Skypool, his tail drooping.

"Do you think Mosspaw really doesn't care that our mother died?" This was clearly not the question Rainclaw was expecting. Her eyes narrowed and a puzzled look entered her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't care or maybe she's pretending not to care so she doesn't look soft or weak. There are many different possibilities, but I'm sure somewhere inside of her she must feel something."

"It's not soft to be sad when someone dies!" Icepaw's white felt was ruffling up.

Rainclaw touched her tail to Icepaw. "Of course it isn't. But she's only just been made an apprentice. She might see this as the perfect opportunity to prove herself."

Ive only just been made an apprentice too, and I know that Featherpelt was not an opportunity; she was a cat! She was my mother!

When Icepaw didn't reply, Rainclaw stood up again and started to leave the camp. Icepaw got up and followed her.

"Do you know how to do a hunting crouch?"

Icepaw shook her head. She had tried to do them as a kit, but they never felt right. She didn't want to say that she did know how and then show him and have to be corrected. Rainclaw go into the position and showed her what to do. Icepaw's whiskers twitched a bit. I hope I don't look that weird when I hunt!

"Don't laugh at me, every cat looks strange in hunting position!" Rainclaw didn't look angry though. Her eyes were shining and she was glad that Icepaw was happy enough to tease. Icepaw crouched low to the ground and tried to breathe quietly. This time it was Rainclaw's turn to laugh. "You have to keep your tail still! You won't catch anything like that!"

Icepaw knew that she had to be as quiet as possible when hunting. She tried to hold her tail perfectly still,ven tried to make her breathing softer.

"Like this?"

"Almost, but breathe through your nose. If you've eaten fresh kill recently, the prey will smell it in your breath. It's quieter that way too."

Icepaw tried again. This time, she was more successful, but she knew that it still needed work. It still didn't feel just right to her. She tried to push her back down like she remembered Rainclaw doing.

"Very good!" Rainclaw was nodded in approval. "Now, where do you think the best place to find prey would be?"

"Maybe near a tree because the squirrels would be there?" Rainclaw was nodding again when she looked up.

"Trees are always a good place to start." She began walking towards a very tall tree. Icepaw thought she remembered Rainclaw showing it to her when they were looking at the boundaries, but she couldn't remember what it was called. The whole day had been drowned out by the tragic events of the evening. "Here is the Great Oak. Usually there is pretty good hunting here. Show me your hunting crouch again. One more time."

Icepaw crouched down and pressed her belly to the ground. She quickly realized her tail was swinging across the ground, and forced it to stop. She looked up at her mentor.

"That was the best one yet! Good job Icepaw. You're learning very fast." Icepaw's eyes lit up at her mentors praise.

"Really?"

"Yep. You're doing really well!" (Maybe not every cat liked Mosspaw better. Maybe just most of them.) the sound of small scurrying paws drew her out of her thoughts. She got down into a crouch. The little head of a mouse popped up in the leaves.

"When do I..."

"Go!" Rainclaw's mew was quiet, but sharp. Icepaw pounced on the mouse and caught it under her paws. "Bite it!" She bit down hard on the prey, turning it into fresh-kill. "Now, you have to thank Starclan for the mouse.

When Rainclaw mentioned Starclan, Icepaw's heart jumped. (She'll never see me catch my first prey. Mom, are you watching?)

"Thank you Starclan." Her voice broke on the last word. Rainclaw looked at her, his gaze full of sadness. She was thinking about Featherpelt too.

"Well done! I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." (Are you proud of me too, mom?)

They headed back towards camp, the limp mouse swinging from Icepaw's jaw. Fuzzykit padded over to her.

"Did you catch that?"

Icepaw nodded, unable to speak with the mouse in her mouth.

"Wow! I wish I could leave camp. Then, I'd hunt too. I'll be the best hunter in the whole clan!"

Icepaw out the mouse down in the fresh kill pile. "I'm sure you will be, but you have to wait until you're 6 moons old."

"I'm almost six moons old!"

"No you aren't!" This time the voice came from behind them. Luckstorm had padded up. "I heard you caught a mouse. Good job!"

"Thanks!" Icepaw was grateful for the praise of the older cat. Many other cats came over to congratulate her as well, but Mosspaw wasn't one of them. Icepawwalked over to Rainclaw. "What should I do now?"

"You must be tired from sitting vigil for part of last night and hunting for a while. Go rest."

She crawled into the apprentice den for the first time, made herself a nest in the corner curled up, and slept.

Chapter 4

A loud clap of thunder woke Icepaw from her dream, but she didn't forget it. She had been dreaming of the previous night, her mom dying and leaving her alone. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep again that night, so she quietly got up and left. Bright white flashes filled the air and the thunder was so loud it made her bones shutter.

"Can't sleep?" Leafberry was standing guard in the camp. Icepaw shook her head. "It's hard. My mother died when I was an apprentice too. I know how hard it is. Just try your best in your training."

Icepaw felt a pang of empathy towards the older cat. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a while ago. I still miss her, but it's not so bad. It'll be fine."

"Thanks." Icepaw hoped it would be fine. She didn't want to feel that way forever. She wanted to be the best warrior she could be. (Don't worry mom. I'll make you proud.)

Icepaw turned around to go back into the den and try to catch a few moments of rest, but Mosspaw was just coming out. "Hi Mosspaw!"

"Hello Icepaw. Are you still sad about Featherpelt dying?"

"Aren't you?" Icepaw was shocked. (She really doesn't care!)

"Of course. It's terrible to lose a warrior in battle. Windclan invaded us, were the ones who should be angry. If anything, one of them should be dead. If I had been there, I would have shredded them!"

"That's what you care about? She was our mom!" Icepaw's anger was evident in her mew mixed with pain, although it was soft. She didn't want to wake up any cat. When she finished speaking, another bolt lit up the sky, followed almost immediately by a huge crash.

Mosspaw ignored the angry words. "How is your training going?"

"I caught a mouse."

"Good. You will be a good hunter." His voice, although the words were full of praise, was full of contempt.

"Hunting is important! The clan has to eat!"

Mosspaw rolled her eyes. "Brightfur took me out to practice battle moves. That's much more practical than hunting! He said that if Windclan ever attacks again, we have to be ready. He said I'm a natural and that the clan is lucky it have me." (Of course he would say that about Mosspaw.) Suddenly Icepaw didn't find her mouse that impressive.

"Right. We'll good job." Icepaw spoke while already heading back into the den. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was going so fast that she couldn't keep up. Even from inside, she could see the lightning, and stayed up the rest of the night watching it.

"Can we practice some battle moves?" Icepaw thought that Mosspaws logic made sense. If there was another battle, they had to be ready to fight it. Rainclaw looked surprised at the request.

"The clan has to be fed you know. That's important. You are already turning into a great hunter."

"I know, but if another clan invades our territory, we have to be prepared to fight. That's important too!" Icepaw wanted nothing more than for someone to be proud of her. If she was good enough at fighting, maybe Mosspaw would be proud. Maybe she would talk to Icepaw and they could go back to being friends like they were as kits. Icepaw felt as though she had no one. Her mom was gone, her brother was training as a medicine cat and was always busy, her sister wanted nothing to do with her, and as far as she was concerned, she had no father. If he hadn't showed any interest in her yet, he never would.

"Alright. Let's go to the sandy hollow. I'll teach you some basic moves." Rainclaw decided her gaze in Icepaw soft, but calculating. (She probably thinks that I want to learn to fight so that nothing like what happened to Featherpelt ever happens again. Maybe it's best if she thinks that. That would be very loyal to the clan.)

"Keep your fur very flat and tuck your tail in." Icepaw flattened her fur as much as she could, but the tail was harder.

"How am supposed to balance without a tail?"

"You practice." Icepaw sighed and tried the move again. This time, she brought her tail up between her legs. She stood there for a while, trying to get used to being tailless, but when she actually got into the position and attempted the move, she fell over on her side. Unlike Mosspaw, she was clearly not a natural. She got up, shook the dust out of her fur, and tried again.

Eventually, she could do a few basic moves decently. Icepaw's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten anything all day.

Rainclaw looked over. "Let's go back to camp and eat."

Icepaw shook her head. "No! I have to do this right! We can't stop now!" When she finished speaking, Rainclaw had already turned to walk back to camp. Icepaw sighed and followed. Maybe they could go back again after they ate.

"I hope you're ready! I could beat you with one paw behind my back." Mosspaw and Icepaw were going to train together to prepare for their final assessment that would be coming up in about a moon.

"You'll take your words back soon! If you want even a chance of winning, you're going to need both paws and a lot of skill." Mosspaw rolled her eyes. Icepaw had been working as hard as she could in the past few moons, practicing her skills and hunting. She was very good at hunting, and caught something almost every time she went out. She was improving at battle skills too though, so she wasn't too worried about training with her sister.

They went it the sandy hollow, like usual, and got ready for their fight. They would of course be fighting with claws sheathed. This was just training.

They had just started and neither of them had made a move. Before Icepaw could even prepare, she felt Mosspaw knock her over with a hard shove. Next thing she knew, she felt a sharp stinging in her ear. Then, Mosspaw was on top of her. "I won." Her sister had beaten her much quicker than she expected. She hadn't even known what was going on before it happened.

"Yes you won, and I'm very pleased at your skill, but you were supposed to keep your claws sheathed!"

Wait... Is my shoulder bleeding? All that Icepaw could feel was a pain in her shoulder, but it didn't feel like a cut. Just waves of pain. Once one passed, another was upon her. She could hardly move.

"Icepaw? Icepaw? Are you okay?" Rainclaw's voice sounded far off. Where did I go?

"I'm fine." Rainclaw and Brightfur instantly knew that something was wrong from the way her voice sounded. The words were slightly distorted and her voice was full of pain. Clearly, she was not fine.

She stood up slowly.

"Good. Can you walk?" Icepaw stood for a second, trying to regain her balance before taking a step. She limped a few steps before stopping. "Here." Her mentor walked up next to her and let her lean on her own shoulder for support. Slowly, they walked back to camp together. Icepaw's ear stung and was dripping blood as she walked. When they first entered the clearing, almost every cat turned and stared.

"What happened?" "Who did that?" "What's wrong?" "What did Icepaw do?" Even Goldenstar had come out wanting an explanation. Brightfur quickly ran up to the leaders den and the two cats entered together and talked.

"Rainclaw. Come here please." Goldenstar called the warrior into the conversation and she padded up to explain what had happened.

Icepaw was in the medicine cat den explaining the whole thing to Rockpaw. Her brothers brows furred and his eyes glazed. He had of course noticed that Mosspaw had been distant and hadn't talked to them much, but he hadn't realized how far Mosspaw would go. He couldn't understand why he wanted nothing to do with them. Skypool had been treating the ear to stop the bleeding. She was demonstrating to Rockpaw how to apply the cobweb to the cut.

"You'll probably have a scar here. I'm sorry, but there isn't much I can do." Skypools gaze on Icepaw was soft and apologetic, but at the same time she looked concerned. "Your shoulder is a little worse than I originally thought, but it should be fine."

"When will I be back to training?"

Skypool hesitated.

"When will I be back?" Icepaw repeated the question once more, although she wasn't sure she wanted to know now.

"I'm not sure. It will depend on how fast it heals. Just rest it and take it easy for now. You'll sleep in here tonight with me and Rockpaw."

Icepaw sighed. How am I ever going to be better than Mosspaw? She beat me almost right away. She can't be that good already!

"She was really good. I don't think she could ever get that good that fast. We haven't been training for that long, only four moons and a bit. She was so fast!" Icepaw's mew was quiet, meant only for Rocpaw, but for the next part, she lowered her voice even more. "Could she be training anywhere else?"

"I don't know. You could ask Skypool if she received some sort of sign, but I don't really interpret Starclan yet. I know almost every herb already, but I don't know if anywhere to train other than in the clan."

"Don't ask Skypool, okay? I don't want Mosspaw to get in too much trouble. Maybe he really is just a natural born fighter. Featherpelt was a great warrior, you never know. Maybe this was all an accident."

Skypool had overheard the last part of what Icepaw had said. "This was not an accident."

Chapter 5

Icepaw woke up when she heard a cat come into the den. She opened her mouth to taste the air. Goldenstar. She froze.

"Skypool. Can we talk?"

"Sure!" Icepaw laid as still as possible. Maybe they'll think I'm asleep. "What is it?"

"I had a dream a while back from Starclan. A prophecy." Icepaw had her eyes closed, but she assumed that Skypool was nodding. She heard some paw steps outside the den, but they stopped before entering, so she couldn't tell who it was. Neither of the other two cats noticed and they continued talking. "It said 'three will come soon. One will bring peace, one will bring destruction..."

Skypool interrupted him and finished. "And one will have the power to turn Thunderclan into the greatest clan in the forest. Right?" This time, Icepaw figured that Goldenstar was nodding, because he didn't say anything before Skypool continued. "You think that the three are Rockpaw, Icepaw, and Mossclaw?" Here, Icepaw almost sighed. Her sister had already been made a warrior, and here she was, still stuck in the medicine cat den because of her.

"Yes, but..."

"You don't know which ones which." Once again, Skypool had known what he was going to say, and finished his sentence. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you. You are the leader of this clan. You must choose wisely. That's all I can do. What are your thoughts now?"

"I'm not sure. I think Rockpaw is peace, but I'm not positive about Icepaw and Mosspaw. I hate to say it, but I think Mossclaw might be destruction. I don't know if Icepaw is up to being that great though. She's been here for almost 2 moons already. Are you sure she'll make a full recovery?"

"Yes. She's almost better now. Actually, I was going to let her leave camp today sigh Rockpaw."

"Good. The clan could use all the cats we have now, no matter what prophecy that have." Icepaw then heard Goldenstar leaving the den and another cat entered. Here, Icepaw sat up and saw Rockpaw. Rockpaw gave her a questioning look, as if asking if she heard what the cats were saying. Icepaw nodded.

Skypool turned towards them. "Icepaw. I think you're well enough that you can leave the camp, but I don't want you to go out alone, so Rockpaw will go with you." Icepaw nodded and tried to look excited.

"Really? I can leave?" Icepaw pretended that she didn't already know. Skypool nodded.

"Try to take it easy still though. You are still recovering, but I think you should be back to training in a few days."

This time Icepaw really was surprised. Her ears perked up and her eyes shone. "For real? Finally I'll be able to become a warrior!"

Skypool nodded again. "Take it easy though, or you won't be ready!" She had to raise her voice a bit, because the two apprentices were already leaving the den. They walked out of the camp and walked for a bit, before stopping by a big tree.

"What did Goldenstsr and Skypool say before I walked up?"

"Goldenstar was just explaining that he had a dream and then he said the whole thing with us being the three and whatever, but you heard that part. You didn't miss much. He didn't give much detail."

"We'll what do you think?"

"Goldenstar is right. You're definitely peace. I'm not destruction. I know that! I would never do anything to hurt Thunderclan. I'd be loyal through everything. I'm just not sure that I'm destined for greatness either. I mean, look at me! Every cat likes Mossclaw better than me, and this is the first time I've left camp in nearly two whole moons! How would I ever make Thunderclan the greatest clan in the forest? I'm way behind Mossclaw! I think that if anything, she's destined to be leader, but that leaves me for destruction. You have to believe me that I would never do anything to hurt any cat." Icepaw looked pleadingly at her brother.

"I know you wouldn't. I think you're underestimating yourself. I've thought about what you said a while ago about him training outside of the clan. I had a dream. I was waiting until you could leave camp to tell you this, because no one else knows. Mossclaw is going to cause destruction. Trust me. In my dream, she was training in a dark place. I had never seen it before, but it smelled like death and the training was violent. They didn't have their claws sheathed. In my dream, the other cat, the one training her, scratched her paw. The next day, Mossclaw was limping slightly, and there was dried blood on his paw. It could be nothing, but since it was originally your idea, I thought I should tell you. Even if that didn't happen, this must be some sort of warning. You must become leader of Thunderclan. We can't let Mossclaw hurt our clan."

"But Mossclaw was so nice as a kit! She and I were super close and we did everything together. I miss her Rockpaw. She was my best friend and now I have no one. We don't have any parents and we don't have Mossclaw. We only have each other. I want her to come back. If this prophecy is true, and why wouldn't it be, she's never going to come back. Well be like this forever." Icepaw's eyes were glistening and filled with sadness, and Rockpaw almost felt bad for telling her about his dream.

"I'll always be here for you, okay? Don't worry."

"How cam I not worry? Mossclaw is destined to destroy the clan that I love and somehow I, supposed to become leader and stop everything from happening or fix it or whatever!" She paused, thinking. "Do you know how many lives Goldenstsr has left?"

Rockpaw nodded. "Medicine cats can always tell how many lives their leaders have left."

"So how many does he have?" Rockpaw hesitated. "Oh come on. You have to tell me! I have to know how much time I have!"

"I know. It's just that, warriors aren't supposed to know. Don't tell anyone, but hes on his eighth life. He has one left after the one he's on now."

"But I'm not even a warrior yet! I have to train for another moon and a half, have an apprentice, and even after that Goldemstar would have to choose me instead of Mossclaw, which is unlikely. It will never work!"

"We'll Goldenstar is healthy right now, so unless there's a bad battle, you should have plenty of time. Just work as hard as you can."

"Why bother? It's pointless." A dejected Icepaw re-entered the camp and padded into the medicine cat. She ignored her growling stomach, curled up, and slept.

"Good catch!" Icepaw had returned to training about a moon ago. During that time, Mossclaw had gotten an apprentice: Fuzzypaw. Sweetpaw's mentor was Bramblefoot, who wasn't super young, but also not old. The three apprentices were hunting together, but Sweetpaw and Fuzzypaw hadn't caught anything yet. Icepaw had caught a squirrel. Mossclaw had decided that they wouldn't go back to camp until each one had caught at least one piece of prey, and the other two mentors hadn't argued. Who made him leader?

As a kit, Icepaw had always imagined going out to train with Mosspaw, but not with her as a mentor. Her littermate was one step away from deputy, and she was still an apprentice. Mossclaw had grown much bigger than her while she was living in the medicine den. She didn't want to eat too much fresh kill because she felt that the warriors who were actually out working needed it more. She was still very thin, but was quickly regaining her strength. Her training was almost over, and then, she could have her warrior ceremony.

Icepaw and Fuzzypaw both caught a mouse, but poor Sweetpaw hadn't caught anything yet. She had tried to catch a mouse, but she had missed and scared it away. Icepaw sighed and sat down. She stared deeper into the forest.

"Icepaw! We're hunting, not watching! Stay with it!" Mossclaw's mew was harsh. You'll probably be deputy someday, but not now. You've only recently gotten an apprentice and you haven't even been a warrior for very long! Stop acting like you know so much more than me! Were the same age!

Icepaw felt another pang of regret. She hated how much Mossclaw was ahead of her. If you had followed the rules and kept your fighting under control that one time, I would probably be training Sweetpaw while you trained Fuzzypaw and we would be at the same level. Would you like me then? Would you at least acknowledge me as your equal then?


End file.
